


The Way of the Flame

by Lillith_Grax



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Jin, This will be smut, Two-Shot, act ii spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillith_Grax/pseuds/Lillith_Grax
Summary: Yuna asks Jin to train her to become better with a sword.  She’s been watching him- and Jin’s been watching her too.Jin/Yuna smut for the few on Tumblr who asked for it.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing about the mechanics of swordplay so please overlook any inaccuracies. I’ve been nursing this idea for a couple days and I just wanted to get it out. I make shit up as I go along.
> 
> This is for the few peeps on Tumblr who requested my next smutty idea be Yuna/Jin.

It started at Castle Shimura.

Yuna became fascinated with Jin.With everything about him.The way his muscles moved when he swung his sword.How fast and agile he seemed to be, even with his size.The speed in which he learned and mastered the Ghost skills.There truly was no samurai like him- if he even chose to call himself one anymore.

She admitted she was fascinated before then, surely; he was an _interesting_ man.But the scene at Castle Shimura was truly a sight to behold, and Yuna was sure she wasn’t the only one who thought that way.The speech Jin had given to the people of Yarikawa had ignited a fire in her heart, and in the hearts of all of Yarikawa’s people.His passion to save his home, and how he had proven that by slaughtering a Mongol leader and decapitating him right in front of the Jito... that was something else.

One evening when she saw him at Jogaku Temple, an idea struck.

“Jin.”

“Yuna,” He nodded, stopping perhaps a little too close to her.“Have you gotten any rest?”

She shook her head and looked down.“A little.Not much since Taka-”

“I’m sorry.”

Yuna took one more step forward, the gap between them growing smaller.

“Jin... I’ve been watching you.On the battlefield.”

“Have you?”Jin remarked with a lilt, raising his eyebrows. It reminded her of when he teased her about Takeshi.But Yuna brushed it off.

“Yes.I’ve seen the way you move, the skill you have when you swing your sword.I want you to teach me.”

“You know how to fight.You were the one teaching me, remember?”

“I do.But you’ve trained with the samurai since you were a boy.Teach me some of your skills.I... I don’t want to go like Taka.”She took a step once more- right before Jin, a serious glint in her eyes.“I want to be stronger than I am now.”

“You’ve helped me so much, Yuna.I can only repay the favor.”He looked at the horizon, the top of the sun just visible over the mountains.“It’s still early yet.”

Yuna simply nodded and followed him into the woods to a clearing.

Her eyes never left Jin’s body.She watched every move he made- the way he unsheathed his sword, how he moved his feet, his torso, arms; how he held the blade in position in front of him with two hands.He did so slowly, knowing she would be looking to him for guidance.She copied his movements until her stance mirrored his from the other side of the clearing.

“This is called the Stone stance.It is particularly effective on other swordsmen, such as yourself at the moment.”

She nodded her head in understanding and gripped her blade tighter.

“Attack me.”

Yuna rushed forward at his command.

Jin easily anticipated and deflected her blow, which came from above.He gently pushed her katana back with his.

“You make yourself vulnerable that way.Keep your katana low and attack the torso.”He repositioned himself back into Stone stance as Yuna backed away.

“Again.”

***

Hours later, the moon was high.

Yuna sat against a thin tree, panting; trying to regain her will to stand again.She looked up and her eyes met Jin’s, looking down at her.He had pulled open his robes in the front to let the cold northern air cool his body, yet sweat still dripped down his chest.Strands of hair clung to the moisture on his forehead.She watched his chest heave as he panted from their sparring.The sight before her-

“Again?”Jin mused, and brought her out of her reverie.He lightly tapped the bottom of her foot with the tip of his sword.

“You must be kidding.”Yuna looked up at him in disbelief.She shook her head at him when he only answered with a lopsided smile and a laugh.Jin extended a hand towards her as she tried to lift herself up, which she took gratefully.

“You did well,” Jin started. “It will be easy for you to learn new techniques since you already have experience with a sword.”

“So you’re saying I still have a long way to go?”Yuna put her hands on her hips.

Jin let out a sigh and smiled again.He closed his eyes and thought, then looked at her fondly.

“Not as long as you think.But you didn’t train with the samurai.It will take some time.”

And so it started.

Most evenings when Jin would return to Jogaku Temple, he would find Yuna and bring her to that same clearing to spar.Then one day, Jin came to seek her out earlier than usual.Yuna watched him ride up to her on his horse, ready to go.

“I have to go see Yuriko at Omi village.Come with me.Once I attend to business, we can spar under the red leafed tree.”

“Where you used to train with your uncle?”

“Yes.It will be nice to make use of it again.”

Kage trotted impatiently in place as Jin waited for Yuna to retrieve her horse from the stables.They rode side by side in amenable silence for a while.As they drew closer to the village, Jin slowed down and rode next to her.

“You’ve been improving,” Jin offered, “I look forward to the day you can best me.”

“I have a feeling that day is a long while away.”Yuna answered, squinting her eyes at him. 

It’s true, she felt like she had been making some progress.Jin would always be able to overpower her with brute strength, but the more she practiced the faster she got.She had the advantage of being a woman- naturally more light and nimble- and possibly one day she’d be able to take him down with speed.She mulled it over in her mind as she waited for Jin in the dueling ring, and when he arrived after seeing to Yuriko, she couldn’t help but look over his figure again.He took his spot on the opposite side of the ring, readying his stance.Yuna sensed something different about him.Was he looking as well?Her wayward glances during their training surely wouldn’t had been going unnoticed by him.Her skin prickled with the thought of this new information and suddenly she felt her ears go red in embarrassment.Yuna readied her stance and looked over at Jin.His eyes cast over her body, slowly.He did not try to hide it or do it covertly.Yuna stared at him as he scanned her; starting at her feet, her legs- lingering at her thighs- eyes flitting over her torso, chest, and finally looking her in the eye.Jin’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed in the sight of her.

Yuna felt her flush spread from her ears to her face.

“What are you looking at?” Yuna asked in her usual gruff tone; she wouldn’t let Jin know her hypocrisy if he hadn’t already noticed.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

_He noticed._

“The question is-” he surged towards her.Yuna barely parried his blow in time.He swung again, bringing his arm on the upswing, and she pushed his sword away as she stepped to the side.

“- _why_ are you looking?”

Yuna spread her feet to steady herself for a swing at Jin’s back from her position.

“Are you studying the way I wield the blade?” He continued questioning; reading Yuna’s intentions and bringing his arm back to counter her blade.He used her foot position to his advantage and hooked his heel around hers, kicking her off balance, sending her into the pile of leaves below.Yuna looked up at him from her position on the ground, his face framed by beautiful maple leaves.He offered a hand to help her up.

“Or is it that you enjoy what you’re looking at?”

Yuna’s breath hitched in her chest.

She took the offered hand and stood up.For a second, she couldn’t look him in the eye.But she lifted her chin proudly after a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Jin.I will be more respectful to you.”

Jin didn’t seemed satisfied with her answer.He smiled his usual lop-sided smile and let out a breath, a single chuckle.

“As you wish.”

If Jin was bothered by Yuna’s attention, he didn’t let it show.In fact, Yuna was surprised that he hadn’t mentioned it at all during all the sparring sessions they’ve had together.She shook her head of these thoughts, or she would lose every match ending up on the ground again.She needed to pay attention.

They didn’t train late into the night this time since they had started earlier in the day.But Jin, never one to waste a moment, made sure he worked them both until they had no more energy.Yuna kept her gaze on the ground as they rested.She wouldn’t have Jin catching her watching his chest move as he breathed.As she wiped the sweat from her brow and caught him from the corner of her eye, though; it was _him_ who was starting at _her_ this time.

“I’m going to take a dip in the lake”, he said nonchalantly, looking back over his shoulder at Omi Lake.It had been rather warm for a Spring day and they had both worked up quite a sweat.He pulled the headband from his hair.“Do you mind that?”

Her ponytail swung back and forth as she shook her head.“You deserve it.Enjoy the cool water.”

Jin handed her his headband before strolling towards the small dock next to the dueling ring.Yuna tried in earnest to avert her gaze from the solidly built man before her as he removed his clothes at the dock.She couldn’t.The sight of Jin’s shapely body was otherworldly in the growing moonlight.Yuna admired the way his strong back muscles flexed underneath his skin when he bent to remove his sandals and pants.His skin was pale but marred with many scars from years of battles.This saddened her for a moment, and she frowned, wondering if he had suffered much pain in the past.It was clear he took his duty to protect the people of Tsushima very seriously.She thought briefly on his lack of modesty to bare himself in such close proximity to her before he dove into the water.

 _He’s just cooling off, cleaning himself from the sweat of our training,_ Yuna admonished herself. _Jin wouldn’t undress in front of me for another reason.He’s just going for a swim._

Through her thoughts, she thought she heard Jin call out to her faintly from far out in the lake.

“What?” She called back, standing to walk towards the water.

She squinted to see Jin’s figure far away, reaching an arm towards her- yelling—

And then her vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting and fucking. This chapter is filthy, be warned.

Yuna’s eyes slowly fluttered open.She took a deep breath through her nose and blinked to let her vision adjust to the dim light.She had a headache.

It seemed like she was inside an abandoned shrine, from what she could tell. _I can’t move my arms...!_

She was kneeling on the floor, wrists tied behind her on the stair railing that led up to a Buddha statue.There were two oil lamps lit inside, and no light coming in through the shoji doors.It was night.When at night, there was no way to know- and could only wonder how long it had been since she got there.Yuna heard mumbling from outside, and soon a dark opened the door.

Straw Hat ronin.Four of them walked into the room.

“Ryuzo’s men.I should have guessed,” Yuna started as one of the ronin came to a stop to stand in front of her.“What do you want?”

The straw hat crossed his arms in front of him smugly.“We heard there’s a bounty on the Ghost.We’re not stupid enough to face him head on with his skill.But you’re the next best thing.”

Yuna’s heart dropped. _This was the reason for all of the training I’ve been doing.I’m not strong enough yet._ Although in her heart she felt defeated, she looked up at her kidnapper with a defiant look in her eyes.There was no use trying to get free from the ropes, they were tight, too tight- cutting into the skin in her wrists enough to cause pain.

“And you plan to send Khotun Khan my head.Is that right?”

The gruff, dirty man in front of her drew his sword.“That’s right.”

“You know Lord Sakai can help you.He can lead you to food.You don’t have to do any of this.”Yuna tried as best she could to persuade her captors to let her go.She would not grovel at their feet, and if it came to that, would accept her death with honor.Still, she would try as she might to change their mind.

“Ryuzo tried it his way already, and came back with nothing!”

“Then why did you not just kill me and take my head where I stood?”

“At Omi Village?Do you still take us for fools?Killing on the Lord’s own grounds, and in front of Sakai himself?We’d be dead already.”

Yuna pulled at the restraints on her wrists again, but it was for naught.

“Go ahead and kill me.But you’re wrong.”

“Is that right?About what?”He answered, still sounding smug.

“You _are_ dead already.Once the Ghost finds out you’ve killed me, you won’t escape him.So take my head, but there is no doubt you won’t live long enough to eat your food and drink your sake.”

The ronin bared his teeth and gripped his katana tight in anger.Yuna noticed the others behind him starting to look nervous, perhaps realizing her words were true.Jin would come for them.

Sooner than they thought.

Three straw hats looked back as they heard a grotesque gurgling sound coming from their fourth, who now had a blade sticking through his chest.Jin pulled his katana back through the shoji and opened it, leaving the ronin to crumple to the ground.The others drew their swords hastily, seeming to be at war with themselves about wanting to stand their ground of face imminent death.Jin stalked towards them menacingly slow, flicking his wrist, sending the blood on it to splatter.Yuna saw him glance to his right, at one of the lit tankei.

“Jin!”Yuna blurted out as one of the straw hats took a leap towards Jin, pulling at her restraints, wishing she could help him.

But Jin was one step ahead.As he always was.

He surged forward, at the same time sweeping his katana out to the right, grazing it over the tankei.She watched in awe as Jin’s blade became engulfed in a blaze, his dark eyes reflecting the licking flames as he swung up just before the ronin brought his blade down on him.The heat from his katana cauterized the man’s arm as it dropped and fell at Yuna’s feet. 

_Don’t attack from above with no shield,_ Yuna remembered from Jin’s first lesson. _You should know better than to leave yourself vulnerable to The Ghost._

She could not take her eyes off the spectacle before her.She could hear her heart beating within.Jin seemed to move in slow motion.His next swing came near her head, her ears deafened with the rush of wind and her cheeks heating from the fire.The offender’s head rolled next to the first one’s arm.Yuna looked smugly down at it.

“That’s what you get for mocking me.”She whispered bitterly, letting out a single strained laugh.

The last one tried to beg for mercy.Yuna watched as he used a familiar move; hooking the back of his foot and sending the enemy to the ground.Jin loomed over him.

“ _There will be no mercy here_.” Jin growled in threat; and for a brief moment, even Yuna felt the terror surrounding him.

The flames flickered out from Jin’s katana, and hot smoke hissed from the ronin’s neck as Jin drove his blade through it.He wiped the soot from his katana across the robes on his arm and sheathed it.Jin hastily dragged all of the bodies out of the torn shoji, out of Yuna’s view.He took out his tanto as he rushed to Yuna’s side.

“Yuna, are you alright?I will cut you free, stay still.”

Yuna rubbed her wrists in sweet relief when the ropes fell.The tips of her fingers tingled, the blood rushing back into her hands after being so tightly bound.

“I’m fine.You showed up just in time.How did you find me here?”

“Their horse’s tracks.The snow is old and keeps the hoof prints well.We are at Frost Cliff shrine, I dumped the bodies over the cliff into the water.This is a holy place of reverence, it should not keep the dead inside.Especially traitors such as them.”

Yuna nodded in agreement.She smiled gently at him.“Thank you, Jin.”

He glanced around at the trails of blood he had created.“Ryuzo’s men.No doubt they were after me.”

“They were.But were too afraid of you, so they kidnapped me instead.A lot of good that did them.”

They both let out a sardonic laugh.Jin took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the marks on her wrists made from the rope.She flinched at his touch, and their eyes met.

“We’re you watching me again?”

Yuna tilted her head slightly in question.“Are you teasing me, Jin Sakai?You’re spending too much time with Kenji.”

He continued rubbing her wrist with his thumb.Yuna became hyper-aware of the sensation of his calloused fingers on her skin.

“I suppose there is a fine line between teasing and seriousness.Let’s say its both.”Jin’s eyes sparkled mischievously.

A pause.

“I was.”She admitted curtly.

“And?”

“And I enjoy what I’m looking at.”Yuna answered reflexively, aware of the silent question he was asking- the answer to his teasing from earlier that day.Her ears and cheeks flushed in embarrassment, turning her face away from him. _Entranced_ , she thought to herself, her mind’s eye playing back the spectacle of his flaming sword. _How can a person be menacing yet graceful all at once?_

Yuna was taken from her thoughts when she felt Jin’s hand leave her wrist and gently settle on her chin. She barely registered how close he was, and as she turned her head, Jin’s lips were on hers.He was gentle, showing his affection for her through his ministrations.

“I’m sorry you were a victim of this.This is because of me.And I wasn’t able to get to you in time from the lake.”Jin said sadly when he pulled away.He stayed close, lips grazing hers as he spoke.

“You’re here now.And you killed them all.It’s in the past.”

“Can I make it up to you?”Jin breathed lowly, still just millimeters from Yuna’s face.The tip of his tongue darted out to flick at her bottom lip and all of the hairs rose at the back of her neck.

“Jin,” Yuna whispered, trying to gather her thoughts coherently.“What are you saying?”

“I know you’ve seen me watching you too.”He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes questioning, suddenly confused.“Do you not want it?”

Jin watched Yuna’s throat move as she swallowed, considering.Her eyes scanned the shrine, now empty of all besides them; the oil lamps dim, romantic.Jin inched closer, his arms going to either side of her, forcing her to lean back.He slowly crawled forward, encouraging her to lay down, but never forcing her.Yuna felt enveloped in his heat, his power.Her lower belly tightened.Her hands grabbed at the fabric at his collar.She gave him a slight nod and that was all the encouragement Jin needed.

The steady, teasing Jin disappeared as quick as he came.He made quick work of her tunic, untying it and throwing it open, her breasts bouncing slightly at the force of it.Yuna choked out a cry as she was so suddenly bared to Jin; his head immediately dipping down to drag his flat tongue across one nipple.Yuna twitched and bucked up at this abrupt sensation, digging her nails into the wood floor.He gently sucked at her nipple, squeezing and pulling the other with his fingers.Jin bit the swell of her breast, then her collarbone, then a gentle nip at her jaw.

Yuna’s head spun.Her mouth hung open, panting; her mind unfocused.Her exposed flesh tingled; burned under Jin’s touch.She started to bring her arms up to touch him, but Jin put a stop to that quickly, pulling her tunic down over her shoulders and trapping her arms.

“Don’t,” He crooned.“Let me pleasure you.Let me do as I please to you.My only goal is to make you feel good.”And then he kissed her with such force she felt the back of her head grinding against the floor.Yuna could feel herself become wet at Jin’s words, the need for his touch stronger than ever.He gave her one last passionate kiss before leaving her lips to suck at her neck.

He continued his journey downward, sitting back on his legs to cup both of her breasts in his hands.He squeezed them forcefully, pulling again at her nipples with his fingers, the roughness of his hands raising goosebumps on Yuna’s skin.

“Is this too much?”

“No.Keep going. _Please_.”Yuna let out a strangled moan when Jin responded by moving one hand to rub at her through her pants.He let out a deep guttural moan, feeling her wetness seep through her pants.

He made quick work of those too, first taking off her sandals and then pulling her pants down in one smooth motion.Yuna watched him lick his lips and she thought she might come then and there from the sight.Jin smoothed his palm over her slick pussy, feeling hot under the touch of his cold hand, her folds and inner thighs glistening from her own juices.

Yuna cried out again as Jin slipped two fingers in her.He hooked them and pulled, rubbing his palm on her clit.Every part of her body shook with the sensation.Her hips bucked up as Jin added a third finger, pulling and rubbing; smearing her juices all over herself.

Her eyes were squeezed closed, arms obediently at her sides as Jin had requested.He dipped down and ran his tongue over her entrance and Yuna yelped, her ass lifting up off of the floor.His beard scraped the sensitive skin on her thighs.She opened her eyes to look down at Jin as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked gently, licking, humming; eating her _filthily_.Yuna started to go stiff as she felt her orgasm build.

Jin sensed this and pulled away, earning a cry of frustration from her.

He pulled the ties of his pants loose with deft fingers, pulling out his cock and kneeling before her.He grabbed hold of her ass and pulled it on to his lap.Yuna saw through lidded eyes how red his cock was, aching and hard, and how easily it slipped into her pussy.

Yuna thought she might die and go to heaven.Her clothes practically torn from her body while Jin fucked her _impatient and fully clothed_ , his mouth and beard shining from her wetness.Her breasts bounced each time her ass hit his hips, Jin simultaneously pulling her ass and thrusting.His gaze was down, watching his cock go in and out of her.A part of her never realized how she _wanted_ this; how _disgusting and lewd_ it all was- all of her senses were overwhelmed.The wet slapping of their fucking echoed off the walls; the only noise besides Jin’s grunting.

Yuna only realized she had been silent when she started going tense again.Jin’s hand left one ass cheek and he rubbed his thumb over her clit as he thrust.Jin’s breathing became ragged.

“Yuna- I... _Yuna_ ”

The husky, broken sound of his voice drove Yuna over the edge, choking out a cry and spasming in Jin’s lap.He still never looked away from his cock delving into her pussy, and when she came, he felt his orgasm coil in his belly at the sight.

He leaned over her and grunted his release into her neck. Yuna twitched at the sensation of his clothes rubbing against her nipples.Jin withdrew himself and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

“I... I’m sorry.”Jin managed through his pants for air.

“Is that a joke?What on earth could you be sorry for?”Yuna teased.Jin lifted himself up onto his elbows to look at her, a smile on her face.

“I just wanted to please you,” He chuckled. “But I couldn’t help myself.I wanted you so badly.”

She kissed his nose.“Good.”

They lay there for a little while catching their breath, Jin helping Yuna dress after he put himself back into his pants.After dressing they lay back down, spent.Between training, kidnapping, sex- both of them soon closed their eyes.

“Jin.” Yuna whispered, lying her head on his chest.

“Mm?”

“You lit your katana on fire.That was new.When did you learn to do that?”

A laugh made Yuna’s head move slightly from her position.“The way of the flame.I learned it shortly after we came to the north.”His hand absently stroked her back, soothing.“Do you want to learn it?”

“Mm.Yes.”

“Then we’ll continue our training.Maybe next time, you can join me in the lake for a swim.”

Yuna just smiled into his chest.They slept, the sound of the ocean wind lulling them into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble writing this chapter I’m sorryyyyyy


End file.
